love high school days : a forgotten memory
by mohamzauza09
Summary: Kenangan antara naruto uzumaki dan uciha satsuki yang mengisahkan ,pertemuan tak terduga antara mereka berdua yang mengisahkan serpihan kenangan yang hilang. Akankah kenangan yang pecah itu bisa menyatu kembali.Fem!sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Anime/ manga : naruto shippuden**

**Desclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

**Judul **: **love ****high school ****days ****: ****a forgotten ****memory****.**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Fem Sasuke U. (slight narunaruko)**

**Genre : Drama & Romance,School**

**Warning : Fem!sasuke,alur kecepatan,Ooc,typo,mybe,semi canon.**

**Ini bukanlah fic baru,tapi ini adalah fic salinan dari ****_high school love story_**** yang aku perbaharui karna banyak kesalahan didalamnya,yossh semoga cerita ini cukup bagus untuk para pembaca sekalian.**

**Summary :**

**Kenangan antara naruto uzumaki dan uciha satsuki yang mengisahkan kisah-kisah,pertemuan tak terduga antara mereka berdua mengisahkan serpihan kenangan yang hilang.**

**Akankah kenangan yang pecah itu bisa menyatu kembali.**

**Dont Like,Dont Read**

**Chapter 1 : pertemuan & cinta terlarang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah padang rumput yang luas terdapat sepasang anak yang berbeda gender.

Kedua sosok tersebut adalah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik keemasan,dan sang wanita berambut reven panjang yang di kuncir kuda.

"ne,dobe-kun apakah kau akan pergi sekarang"ucap sang wanita satsuki uciha.

"hmm,ya begitulah teme-chan"ucap sang lelaki namikaze naruto.

"haaah... aku pasti kesepian disini"ucap satsuki.

"ya.. mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain."balas naruto.

Lalu satsukipun menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu naruto.

naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah satsuki.

"nee,apa kita akan bertemu lagi"ucap satsuki.

"pasti,kita pasti bertemu kembali aku janji"balas naruto.

"honto ni"ucap satsuki

Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengiyakan pertanyaan satsuki.

Tiba-tiba naruto merogoh kantongnya,dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya.

"ne ne,benda apa itu dobe-kun"ucap satsuki seyara penasaran dengan benda yang di keluarkan naruto.

Naruto pun membuka kotak kecil tersebut dan memunculkan sebuah sepasang kalung yang terdapat inisial huruf yang berbeda.

"kalung ini akan menjadi subuah kenang-kenangan kita berdua,kalau kita bertemu nanti"ucap naruto seyara menyerahkan kalung dengan inisial T kepada satsuki dan memakaikan nya ke leher satsuki,sedangkan punya naruto berinisial D.

"wah kirei,arigato dobe-kun"ucap satsuki sambil tersenyum .

'manis'batin naruto.

"yah,sama-sama kalo begitu ayo kita pulang teme-chan ini sudah sore"ucap naruto seyara bangun dai acara duduknya.

"he'em ayo kita pulang"ucap satsuki yang masih tersenyum.

**Time skip **

Saat ini masih tertidur dikamarnya dengan pulas,namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar naruto terbuka menampakan

Wanita bersurai pirang yang di kuncir pointail,dialah sang adik namikaze naruko.

Naruko pun mendekati naruto yang masih tertidur pulas dikasurnya.

"ni-chan kau sangat tampan kalu sedang tidur hihihihi"ucap naruko sambil terkikik geli.

Naruko pun naik kekasur naruto dan menindihnya dari atas.

"ni-chan ayo bangun ini sudah pagi nanti kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat kalu kau tidak bangun"ucap naruko sambil mengoyang-goyang tubuh naruto dari atas.

"eeght,lima menit lagi "gumam naruto.

"haaah dasar ni-chan,aku tak punya pilihan lain"ucap naruko.

Naruko pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah naruto yang sedang tidur,lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah naruto.

Cuup

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir naruto,ya naruko mencium naruto tepat di bibirnya.

Naruto yang merasakan sensasi aneh di bibirnya mulai membuka matanya.

Naruto pun kaget saat menemukan adiknya sedang menciumnya.

Naruto langsung bangkit dari kasurnya karna terkejut saat adiknya menciumnya.

"naruko,apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau menciumku"ucap naruto dengan berteriak.

"habis ni-chan tidak bangun sih,jadi ruko cium deh heheehe"balas naruko dengan cengiran khasnya.

"haaaah, kau ini"desah naruto.

"sebaiknya ni-chan mandi sana, aku tu

nggu di bawah"ucap naruko.

"hai-hai aku akan segera menyusul"balas naruto.

Setelah selesai dengan acara paginya,naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang meja makan.

"ohaayo"ucap naruto.

"ohaayo,kau sudah siap naruto"ucap sang ibu khusina.

"yah begitulah kaa-chan"balas naruto.

"yah,baguslah kalau begitu kita akan segera berangkat"ucap sang ayah minato.

"ha'i tou-san"jawab naruto.

Setelah selesai minato dan keluarganya berangkat kebandara.

"tou-chan berapa lama kita di amerika"ucap naruko

"kita disana Cuma lima tahunan saja ruko-chan dan setelah itu kita akan kembali ke jepang lagi"balas minato.

"yosh,ayo kita berangkat ini sudah waktunya penerbangan"ucap khusina.

"ha'i kaa-chan"ucap naruko dan naruko bersamaan.

Merekan pun berengkat menuju ke pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke tujuannya.

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian.**

Terlihat seorang pemeran utama kita,uzumaki naruto berada di sebuah gedung,lebih tepatnya gedung sekolah.

Konoha high school adalah sekolah yang bertaraf internasional,sekolah yang tidak bisa di masuki oleh sembarang orang dan saat ini naruto sedang berjalan mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

Lorong demi lorong telah naruto lewati namun sepertinya dia tersesat.

**Naruto pov**

Hai namaku uzumaki naruto umurku masih 17 tahun,saat ini aku berada di sekolah yang di kelola oleh nenekku yaitu tsunade,sudah lima tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya,haaah bagaimana kabarnya ya. hmmm,ngomong-ngomong soal kabar bagaimana kabar teme-chan ya semoga dia juga baik – baik saja,menurut kabar yang aku dengar dari kakaknya dia bersekolah di sini juga.

**Naruto pov end**

Karna sedang asik dengan pikirannya,tanpa naruto sadari dia menabrak seseorang.

Bruuuk

"ittai,siapa sih yang menabrakku, aduh"rintih orang tersebut.

Naruto pun langsung berdiri dari acara jatuhnya dan langsung membantu orang yang sudah di tabraknya tersebut.

"gomenasai,telah menabrakmu,aku tadi sedang melamun"ucap naruto seraya menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu orang yang di tabraknya tersebut.

Orang yang ditabrak naruto tersebut menerima uluran tangan orang yang menabraknya.

Orang di tabrak naruto yang diketahui adalah seorang wanita yang bersurai reven yang di kuncir kuda.

Naruto sempat terpesona dengan kecantikan wanita tersebut.

"aaahh,sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kejadian barusan"ucap naruto

"hn,tak apa lain kali kalau jalan lihat – lihat "ucap satsuki yang agak kesal dengan kejadian barusan.

Naruto memandang wanita yang ditabraknya barusan dari bawah sampai atas.

Lalu mata naruto pun tertuju pada kalung yang di pakai satsuki,dan betapa terkejutnya naruto saat meliat kalung yang di pakai wanita di depannya.

Deegg

Naruto pun terpaku melihat kalung yang dipakai satsuki.

'kalung itu,mungkinkah dia teme-chan'batin naruto

Naruto pun segera pergi menuju keruang kepala sekolah setelah meminta maaf pada wanita yang diketahui satsuki uciha atau orang yang iya rindukan teme-chan.

'kau semakin cantik teme-chan,tapi sepertinya kau tak mengenalku'batin naruto

Naruto sedikit murung karna sang teme-chan tidak mengenalnya.

Saat ini naruto berdiri di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah setelah berkeliling mencari tempatnya,lalu narutopun mengetok pintu tersebut.

Tok'tok'tok

"ya,silahkan masuk"ucap sang pemilik ruangan.

"permisi,maaf mengganggu waktu anda,saya murid baru pindahan dari amerika"ucap naruto dengan sopan.

Kepala sekolah pun melihat siapayang bicara dengannya,dan betapa terkejutnya dia siapa yang ada di depannya.

Yaitu sosok yang telah lama tak di temuinya.

"naruto,naruto kah"ucap tsunade

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya,pertanda iya sebagai jawaban.

Tsunade pun langsung menghambur dan memeluk sang cucu tersebut.

"lama tak bertemu baa-chan"ucap naruto.

"kau sudah besar ya,gaki"balas tsunade

"ya,begitulah baa-chan"ucap naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

"jadi kau murid baru itu rupanya,aku kira siapa"ucap tsunade sambil kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"hm,jadi aku akan di tempatkan di kelas yang mana"balas naruto to the point.

"soal itu gampang,kau aku tempatkan di kelas 2-1,dan kau tunggu di sini akan ku panggilkan wali kelasmu"ucap tsunade.

"ha'i – ha'i"balas naruto seraya duduk di sofa .

.

.

Saat ini satsuki bejalan menuju kelasnya,namun mood satsuki sedang buruk karna kejadian yang menimpa dirinya pagi ini.

**Satsuki pov**

Haaah sial sekali hari ini,bangun kesiangan, terus di tabrak orang,haaah mood ku sedang buruk hari ini,ngomong - ngomong laki-laki tadi sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya tapi dimana,ah lupakan saja.

Hn,sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak dobe-kun pergi bagaimana kabarnya ya,aaahhh aku sangat merindukannya.

**Satsuki pov end**

Tanpa iya sadari iya telah sampai di kelasnya,

Satsuki pun langsung duduk di tempat duduknya.

"ohayo,satsuki-chan"sapa teman sebangkunya yang berambur pirang sepunggung yamanaka ino.

"hn,ohayo"balas satsuki yang agak malas membalas sapaan ino.

"heeh,kenapa denganmu seperti mood mu sedang buruk"ucap ino

"hn,tidak juga"balas satsuki.

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau cerita,ne ne kau tau gak kalau ada murid baru dikelas kita"ucap ino.

"tidak,aku tidak tau"jawab satsuki acuh tak acuh.

"katanya dia pindahan dari amerika dan juga dia laki- laki, kyaaaa aku harap dia tampan"ucap ino dengan girang.

"haah dasar kau ini"ucap satsuki yang heran dengan tinggkah temannya yang satu ini.

"ohayo ino,satsuki-chan"sapa gadis bersurai pink sebahu haruno sakura.

"ohayo sakura"balas satsuki dan ino bersamaan.

"hei ada apa ini,apa ada gosip baru"ucap sakura yang penasaran.

"yap,sakura kelas kita kedatangan murid pindahan baru dari amerika dan dia itu laki – aki hihihihihi"balas ino sambil cekikikan.

"haah dasar ino pig aku kira gosip apa"desah sakura.

"yah,begitulah dia si ratu gosip khs"sahut satsuki.

"biarin,Bweeee"balas ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kelas terbuka,menampakkan sang guru yang berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dialah hatake kakashi sang wali kelas.

"ohayo, anak – anak"sapa kakashi.

"ohayo,sensei"jawab murid – murid dengan serempak.

"yah... seperti yang kalian ketahui kita kedatangan murid pindahan hari ini"ucap kakashi

"siapa sensei"ucap ino dengan antusias.

"kalian akan tau nanti,yah silahkan masuk"ucap kakashi seyara memanggil murid baru tersebut.

Cekleek

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan Seorang laki – laki berambut pirang keemasan,dengan wajah bersih dengan mata yang berwarna biru lautan yang menambah kesan tampan bagi kaum hawa yang melihatnya.

"baik,kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu"intrupsi kakashi.

"ha'i sensei"balas naruto

Lalu naruto pun berdiri menghadap semua murid,naruto pun sedikit gugup karna tatapan yang iya tidak mengerti dari para siswi di kelasnnya.

Naruto pun menarik nafas dalam – dalam guna menghilangkan groginya.

"hm,perkenalkan namaku namikaze naruto murid pindahan dari amerika dan mohon bantuannya"ucap naruto seyara memperkenalkan diri.

Seluruh murid hanya diam,tapi tidak bagi siswi perempuan.

Mereka sepertinya sangat senang karna kehadiran siswa laki – laki yang tampan di kelas mereka.

"kyaaaaaaa... terima kasih kami-sama kau telah menjawab doaku"teriak ino kegirangan.

Tidak ino,tidak juga sakura yang hampir berpikiran yang sama dengan sang sahabat.

'tampan'batin sakura.

Berbeda dengan satsuki yang sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran murid baru tersebut.

'bukankah dia orang yang menabrakku tadi'batin satsuki.

Kelas pun menjadi ricuh karna teriakan para siswi yang histeris karna murid baru tersebut.

"kyaaaaaa dia sangat manis"teriak salah satu siswi

"kyaaaaa dia sangat tampan"teriak siswi satunya

Saking dari ramai nya hingga membangunkan sikamaru yang asik tidur.

"heeh,kenapa semua sangat berisik sih,dasar wanita"keluh shikamaru yang terusik.

"ya begulah kalu mereka melihat laki – laki tampan"sahut siswa berambut coklat kehitaman yang memiliki tao segitiga di kedua wajahnya inuzuka kiba.

"cih, lebih baik aku tidur lagi saja"ucap sikamaru sambil melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

"baiklah murid – murid,bisakah kalian diam"ucap kakashi dengan nada seram.

Penghuni kelas pun langsung diam melihat sang guru yang sedang marah.

"hmm,itu lebih baik dan kau namikaze-san kau boleh duduk di belakang kiba"lanjut kakashi.

"kiba,angkat tanganmu"lanjut kakashi.

Kiba pun mengangkat tangannya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada naruto.

"ha'i arigato sensei"balas naruto seyara melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya.

"oh hei,perkenalkan namaku inuzuka kiba kau boleh memanggilku kiba"sapa kiba.

"salam kenal juga,namaku naruto yoroshiku"balas naruto.

"oh ya aku hampir lupa,yang tidur sampingku ini namanya shikamaru nara"ucap kiba.

Naruto pun mengangguk, dan mulai memperhatikan sang guru yang sedang menerangkan.

**Sementara itu**

Terlihat sebuah keluarga yang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga,ya mereka semua adalah keluarga namikze,yang sedang asik bercengkrama di ruang keluarga.

"ne,ne kaa-chan kemana ni-chan,kok gak kelihatan dari tadi"ucap gadis yang hampir mirip dengan naruto,namun hanya berbeda gender saja, Namikaze naruko.

"oh,kaa-chan lupa kalo ni-chan mu sudah berangkat ke sekolah tempat baa-chan mu tadi pagi"ucap khusina.

"eeeehh,kenapa ni-chan tidak bilang padaku"ucap naruko yang sedikit murung.

"hei,putriku yang cantik jangan murung gitu dong,ni-chan mu tadi buru – buru jadi dia tidak sempat berpamitan padamu tadi"ucap minato sambil menghibur sang putri bungsunya.

"heemmm,ya sudah kalau begitu aku mau ke kamar dulu saja"ucap naruko yang langsung berdiri dan menuju kamarnya.

Naruo pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga,kamar naruko memang berada di lantai dua yang bersebelahan dengan kamar ni-channya.

Naruto pun merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnnya,lalu naruko pun mengambil sebuah figura yang terletak di tempat meja belajarnya,dan memperhatikan sebuah foto dirinya dengan sang kakak yang sedang bergandengan tangan di pantai yang di ambil tiga tahun yang lalu di amerika.

**Naruko pov**

Hai namaku namikaze naruko putri dari namikaze minato dan uzumaki kushina.

Aku adalah adik dari namikaze naruto,kakak yang sangat aku kagumi dan aku sayangi.

Kalian tahu,aku memiliki sebuah perasaan terhadap ni-chanku,bukan perasaan terhadap adik dan kakak,melainkan perasaan cinta terhadapnya,memang sebernanya ini salah,tapi aku tidak peduli yang penting aku bisa hidup bahagia bersama ni-chanku ini.

**Naruko pov**

.

.

Saat ini naruto sedang menikmati jam istirahtnya di atap sekolah bersama kedua teman barunya.

"hei naruto kau tahu, kau sebenarnya asli dari negara mana"ucap kiba

"aku ini asli orang jepang kiba"balas naruto.

"ooh,aku kira kau orang amerika "ucap kiba sambil bergaya ala detective.

"hmm,yah aku cukup terkejut kalu kau adalah cucu dari kepala sekolah ini"ucap sikamaru sambil merebahkan tubuhnya.

"eeehhh,kau cucu dari tsunade sensei"teriak kiba sambil menunjuk naruto.

"yah,begitulah"jawab naruto dengan santai.

Tiba – tiba pintu atap sekolah terbuka menampakkan tiga wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut yang berbeda – beda,yang pertama gadis berambut pirang yang bernama yamanaka ino,terus sebelah kanannya gadisberambut soft pink sebahu iyalah sakura dan yang terakhir gadis berambut reven panjang yang bernama satsuki.

"kyaaaa,tebakan ku benar murid baru itu ada disini bersama para idiot ini."teriak ino sambil menunjuk shikamaru dan kiba.

Merasa tersinggung sikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya dan kibaberusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak marah.

"hei,siapa yang kau sebut idiot heeh,dasar wanita jadi –jadian"ucap kiba dengan amarah yang mulai memuncak.

"siapa lagi kalau bukan kau dan si pemalas itu"balas ino sambil menunjuk shikamaru.

"ck,dasar wanita bisa tidak kau pergi dari sini,kau mengganggu tidur ku tau"ucap shikamaru dengan nada ketus.

"enak saja kau bilang,aku kesini mau mengajak naruto-kun makan siang bersama"ucap ino sambil mengampit lengan naruto.

'heeeh dasar wanita,memang mahluk yang mengerikan'batin shikamaru

Sedangkan sakura dan satsuki hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat tingkah dan kelakuan temannya yang satu ini.

'heem sepertinya menarik,dengan begini aku bisa lebih dekat dengan teme-chan'batin naruto.

"haaah baiklah, lagi pula aku sudah lapar,bagaimana menurutmu shika,kiba"ucap naruto

"baiklah ayo kita kekantin"teriak kiba

"ck, mondokuseina antara"keluh shikamaru

"kenapa mereka juga di ajak"ucap ino sambil menunjuk kiba dan shikamaru

"kalau mereka tidak di ajak aku tidak mau ikut"balas naruto dengan santai.

"haah baiklah,mau gimana lagi, yosh ayo kita berangkat "ucap ino sambl menarik naruto keluar dati atap sekolah.

Setelah sampai di kantin naruto dan kawan – kawan segera duduk di tempat yang di sediakan,dan memesan makan favorit masing – masing.

"ne naruto-kun boleh aku bertanya"ucap sakura.

"yah,boleh saja haruno-san,memangnya apa yang kau mau tanya kan"balas naruto.

"hmm,apa kau orang amerika asli"tanya sakura yang sedikit penasaran dengan asal usul naruto.

"bukan aku ini orang jepang asli,namun aku di amerika cuman tinggal untuk sementara karna kepentingan pekerjaan orang tuaku." Jawab naruto sambil tersenyum.

Ketiga wanita tersebut merona melihat senyuman naruto.

'seyuman itu,sepertinya pernah aku lihat,tapi dimana'batin satsuki

'kyyaaaaaa dia sangat manis'iner sakura dan ino bersamaan.

"jadi kau orang asli jepangnya naruto-kun,aku kira kau orang amerika"ucap ino

"ya begitulah"balas naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah satsuki.

Satsuki sendiri sedikit kaget melihat naruto tersenyum kepadanya.

'kenapa dengan dia'batin satsuki.

"minna ,sebaiknya kita masuk kekelas karna sekarang sudah bel"ucap kiba yang sudah selesai dengan acara makannya.

"hmm kiba benar sebaiknya kita masuk sebelum di hukum oleh kakashi sensei"ucap shikamaru seyara berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"yah, ayo kita ke kelas sekarang"ucap satsuki yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"hm"gumam naruto yang terus memperhatikan satsuki.

"baiklah ayo kita masuk " ucap sakura

"Yah baiklah"balas ino.

Mereka pun masuk ke kelas mereka.

Setelah sampai di kelas naruto dan kawan – kawan duduk di tempat masing – masing,

Mulai dari shikamaru yang mulai tidur,naruto yang melihat awan,kiba yang mengerjai teman – temannya,ino dan sakura yang bergosip dan satsuki yang masih sibuk dengan pikiranya.

**Time skip**

Setelah pelajaran telah usai para murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang kerumah masing – masing,tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi satsuki yang sedang mengerjakan piket hariannya.

'haaah,karena hinata tidak masuk,jadinya aku harus mengerjakan semuanya,miris sekali diriku ini'batin satsuki.

"ne,satsuki-chan aku pulang duluan ya"ucap sakura

"aku juga pulang dulu ya,ja ne satsuki-chan"teriak ino

"hn,ya ja ne ino,sakura"balas satsuki.

Tanpa satsuki sadari,sejak tadi ada yang mengawasinya dari jauh,yang ternyata adalah naruto yang memperhatikan satsuki sejak bel pulang berbunyi.

"hm,kurasa ini waktu yang pas untuk memberitahukannya"gumam naruto.

Naruto pun menghampiri satsuki yang sedang mengerjakan piketnya.

"kau belum pulang"ucap naruto

Merasa ada yan berbicara satsuki pun membalikkan tubuhnya,dan menemukan naruto yang berdiri di depannya.

"aku hanya sedang mengerjakan piketku saja,kau sendiri"balas satsuki.

"tadinya begitu,tapi saat melihatmu aku tidak jadi pulang"ucap naruto seyara duduk di salah satu bangku.

"maksudmu"ucap satsuki yang sedikit bingung dengan perkataan naruto.

"aku hanya ingin menyapa mu saja,setelah lama kita tidak bertemu"balas naruto

Satsuki pun tambah kebingungan,dengan apa yang dikatakan naruto barusan.

'hanya ingin menyapa setelah lama tidak bertemu,apa maksudnya'batin satsuki.

"apa maksudmu sebenarnya, aku tidak mengerti lagi pula kita kan baru kenal"ucap satsuki.

Naruto pun menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu mulai bicara.

"jadi kau benar – benar telah melupakanku ya teme-chan"ucap naruto sambil menunjukan kalungnya yang bersimbol D.

Deeg

'teme-chan,mashaka are wa'batin satsuki.

Satsuki hanya bisa diam membatu mendengar kata yang di ucapkan orang yang ada di depannya. "omae wa,d-dobe-kun kah"ucap satsuki yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi terhadapnya hari ini.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataan satsuki barusan,naruto berdiri dan berjalan keluar melewati satsuki begitu saja,namun sebuah tangan menahan lengan naruto.

Naruto pun melepas tangan satsuki yang memegang tangannya tersebut dengan paksa.

Hati naruto sedikit sakit karna sang teme tak mengenalinya lagi.

"haaah,je ne teme-chan"ucap naruto sambil melankahkan kaki nya keluar kelas ,meninggalkan satsuki yang mulai menangis meratapi kebodohannya.

**Satsuki pov**

Hiks,hiks,hiks... kenapa aku begitu bodoh tidak menyadarin kalau dia adalah dobe-kun,hiks,hiks...

Kami-sama aku mohon padamu aku harap dobe-kun mau memaafkanku.

**Satsuki pov end**

Sedangkan saat ini naruto terlihat begitu frustasi atas kejadian barusan.

**Naruto pov**

ck,kuso kenapa denganku ini,kenapa aku menghiraukan teme-chan tadi,dia pasti sangat sedih saat ini aarrggghh sial,sial,sia. Gomenne teme-chan aku terpaksa melakukan ini.

**Naruto pov end**

Naruto pun sampai di rumahnya,dan memasukan mobilnya ke garasi.

"tadaima"ucap naruto dengan lesu.

"okeeri ni-chan"jawab sang adik naruko.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan melewati naruko begitu saja.

"ni-chan tidak mau makan dulu"ucap naruko

"hn"gumam naruto yang sudah memasuki kamarnya.

'ni-chan kau kenapa'batin naruko yang khawatir.

Naruko pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang kakak,dan naruko mulai mengetok pintu kamar kakaknya.

Tok,tok,tok.

"ni-chan,ni-chan apa kau ada di dalam"ucap naruko.

**Naruko pov**

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan ni-chan ya,kenapa sikap nya sangat aneh saat di pulang dari sekolahnya,

Hmm sebaiknya aku masuk saja,semoga tidak terjadi apa – apa dengan ni-chan.

**Naruko pov end**

Naruko pun mendekatkan dirinya menuju naruto yang sedang meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

"ni-chan kau tidak apa –apa kan"ucap naruko memastikan.

Naruto hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya tersebut.

"ni-chan"gumam naruko yang mulai khawatir terhadap ni-channya saat ini.

Setelah sangat lama berdiam akhirnya naruto mulai mau berbicara.

"naruko"ucap naruto parau.

"ya,ni-chan"balas naruko.

"dia melupakanku,dia telah melupakanku naruko"ucap naruto yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Naruko sendiri terkejut yang melihat untuk pertama kalinya ni-channya menangis,

Tanpa babibu lagi naruko langsung mendekap sang kakak dalam sebuah pelukan meski iya tidak mengerti masalah yang di alami ni-channya.

Naruto yang dipeluk oleh adiknya mulai merasa nyaman dengan pelukan adiknya.

setelah beberapa lama mereka berpelukan naruto,mulai terlelap dan tidur di pelukan adiknya.

Naruko yang menyadari kakaknya yang sudah tidur,mulai melepas pelukannya dan membaringkan sang kakak di kasurnya dan ikut terlelap bersama ni-channya.

"oyashumi ni-chan"ucap naruko yang mulai menutup matanya.

.yah akhirnya pembaharuan cerita ini selesai juga.

Dan untuk para reader sekalian tolong kritik dan sarannya buat cerita saya ini

Dan juga **riview ****pleace.**

**Moham Zauza09 log out. **

**I'll see you****again****in the****next****chapter.**

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 maafkan aku

**Anime/ manga : naruto shippuden**

**Desclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

**Judul : konoha high school love story**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Fem Sasuke,sligh narunaruko**

**Genre : Drama & Romance,School**

**Warning : Fem!sasuke,alur kecepatan,Ooc,typo,mybe,semi canon,incest.**

** Summary :**

**Kenangan antara Naruto dan Satsuki yang mengisahkan ,pertemuan tak terduga antara mereka berdua yang mengisahkan serpihan kenangan yang hilang.**

**Akankah kenangan yang pecah itu bisa menyatu kembali.**

**Dont Like,Dont Read.**

**Chapter 2 : Maafkan Aku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat Satsuki yang memasuki kediaman rumahnya,namun keadaan Satsuki bisa terbilang buruk

Terlihat dari penampilannya yang berantakan dari rambutnya yang sedikit acak – acakan dan matanya yang agak lebam karena habis menangis.

"Tadaima"ucap Satsuki lemah.

"okeeri,sasu-chan"balas seorang wanita yang hampir mirip dengan Satsuki namun lebih dewasa,dialah sang ibu Mikoto uciha.

"eh sasu-chan,kenapa dengan dirimu nak,kau tampak kacau sekali"lanjut Mikoto sambil menghampiri putrinya.

"bukan apa – apa kaa-san"balas satsuki.

"ya sudah kalu begitu,sana mandi dulu gih terus kita makan malam"ucap Mikoto.

"ha'i kaa-san"balas satsuki.

Satsuki melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya dan segera melepas pakaiannya dan beranjak menuju kamar mardinya.

Satsuki pun merendamkan dirinya di dalam bahtup yang terisi penuh oleh air panas guna menenangkan pikirannya.

Pikiran satsuki saat ini mulai teringat pada kejadian tadi sore,dimana dia mulai mengingat siapa sosok Namikaze Naruto yang iya ketahui sebagai Dobe-kunnya.

"Dobe-kun gomen ne"lirih satsuki.

.

.

Setelah selasai dengan acara mandinya ,Satsuki mulai mengganti baju dan melangkahkan

Kaki menuju ruang makan.

Di meja makan terlihat keluarganya yang sedang berkumpul.

Mulai dari kedua orang tuanya sang ayah yang sedang meminum kopinya,

Dan sang ibu yang sedang menyajikan makanan,dan sang kakak yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Satsuki pun duduk di sebelah sang kakaknya yang bernama itachi uciha.

"makanan sudah siap,saatnya makan"ucap mikoto.

Meski Satsuki sedang lapar tapi tidak nafsu makannya yang hilang entah kemana.

Satsuki hanya mengaduk – aduk makannya dan tidak memiliki nafsu untuk memakannya.

"hei sasu-chan,kenapa makanmu tidak di makan"ucap mikoto.

"apa kau sedang ada masalah Satsuki"ucap sang ayah Fugaku.

"bukan apa – apa kaa-san,tou-san"balas satsuki yang masih memainkan makanannya.

"kalau tidak apa – apa,kenapa makananmu tidak dimakan"ucap mikoto yang sedikit khawatir dengan anaknya.

"pasti kau sudah bertemu dengannya,hmm"ucap itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Satsuki hanya bisa terkejut saat kakaknya dengan mudah menebak apa yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

"haaah,sudah kuduga"ucap itachi.

"apa maksudmu itachi"ucap mikoto.

"biasalah kaa-san,masalah perasaan"balas itachi sambil meminum tehnya.

"eeeehh,apa sasu-chan patah hati,atau ditolak,apa dilema"ucap mikoto yang sedikit heboh.

Sedangkan fugaku yang melihat tingkah istrinya,hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ini hanya masalah mereka berdua kaa-san,kita tak sah ikut campur,biar mereka yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka"ucap itachi.

"memangnya siapa orang yang kau maksud itu itachi-kun"balas mikoto yang penasaran.

"hn,dia itu sahabat masa kecil satsuki,namanya namikaze naruto"ucap itachi.

Sedangkan Satsuki yang mendengarkan pembicaraan itu hanya bisa diam membisu,

Fikirannya saat ini sedang berkecamuk dan keadaanya seakan bertambah buruk.

'd-dobe-kun 'batin satsuki.

"hm namikaze kah,apakah putra minato yang sudah kembali dari amerika itu"tanya Fugaku.

"hn,begitulah"balas itachi.

"kyaaaa,jadi putranya kushina ya,aku kira siapa"ucap Mikoto dengan hebonya.

Sedangkan Itachi dan fugaku hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala mereka.

"bagaimana kalau besok kita adakan acara makan malam bersama kelurga namikaze bagaimana"ucap mikoto.

"hn boleh juga,lagi pula aku ingin bicara dengan minato"ucap fugaku.

"terserah kaa-san saja"ucap itachi.

'n-nani,makan malam bersama keluarga dobe-kun,bagaimana ini'batin satsuki.

"ne, bagaimana menurutmu sasu-chan"ucap Mikoto.

"hn,terserah kaa-san saja"ucap satsuki yang berusaha menenangkan diri.

.

.

Satsuki melangkahkan kainya menuju termpat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

'semoga kau mau memaafkanku,dobe-kun'batin satsuki yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Matahari telah terbit dari ufuk timur menandakan pagi telah tiba.

Orang - orang mulai menampakkan diri mereka untuk memulai aktivitas masing – masing.

Di kediaman namikaze,kini terlihat disebuah kasur terdapat dua orang yang berbeda gender yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Tok,tok,tok.

"Naruto,cepat bangun nanti kau kesiangan"teriak kushina.

Karna tak ada jawaban kushina pun membuka pintu kamar naruto.

"NARU..."teriakan kushina terputus ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuatnnya terkejut.

Dimana naruto yang tidur sambil dipeluk oleh naruko,pemandangan ini hampir membuat kushina

Jantungan.

'ya ampun kami – sama,apa salahku sehinnga kau mengirim cobaan macam ini'batin kushina.

Kushina melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar naruto menuju dapur.

Setelah sampai di dapur kushina tak henti – hentinya menghela nafas.

Minato yang melihat sang istri yang menghela nafas mulai heran dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"kau tak apa kushina"ucap minato.

"haaah,minato sepertinya kita akan terkena masalah besar"ucap kushina sambil duduk di sofa.

"masalah,masalah apa"balas minato

"ini masalah naruko,sepertinya dia menyukai naruto"ucap kushina.

"eh,kenapa kau bisa berspekulasi seperti itu"ucap minato yang agak kebingungan.

"asal kau tau minato,saat tadi aku ingin membangunkan naruto dan ketika aku masuk ke kamarnya

Dia sedang tidur dengan naruko sambil berpelukan,ini gila"ucap kushina dengan frustasi.

"oh,aku kira apa"ucap minato sambil menerus acara membaca koran paginya.

"APAAA,KENAPA KAU BISA SETENANG ITU HEEH"teriak kushina.

Wajah minato mulai pucat pasi yang melihat sang istri yang mulai marah,

Karna tak mau kena kemarahan sang istri minato mencoba menenangkan kushina.

"ma,ma tenangkan dirimu dulu kushina,aku tadi hanya bercanda saja"ucap minato yang masih

Ketakutan.

"heeh baiklah,apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang jika benar itu terjadi"ucap kushina.

"kita lihat saja nanti"balas minato yang mulai menyeringai.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar naruto,

Naruto mulai terbangun karna mendengar teriakan ibunya yang sangat keras itu.

"eeeggh,ada apa sih pagi – pagi begini kok berisik sekali"gumam naruto.

Naruto merasakan subuah beban yangmenindih tubuhnya,lalu naruto

Melihat siapa yang menindih dirinya,dia cukup terkejut melihat naruko yang

Memeluknya.

**Naruto Pov**

Saat bangun pagi aku merasa ada yang menindihku dan ternyata adalah adikku sendiri.

Haaah,memang ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melakukan ini,tapi aku berterimakasih

Padamu ruko-chan.

Ah aku ingat,tadi malam aku sempat menangis karna patah hati

Aaahhh bodohnya aku,tapi aku tidak boleh terbebani masalah itu,

Meski aku tak bisa bersama teme-chan setidaknya aku dan dia bisa

Jadi teman,sebaiknya nanti aku minta maaf padanya.

**Naruto Pov End**

.

.

"hei,ruko-chan ayo bangun ini sudah pagi"ucap naruto sambil membelai rambut adiknya.

"eeeggh,haaaaa ohayo ni-chan"ucap naruko.

"hm,ohayo cepat bangun bukannya kau mau sekolah"balas naruto.

"baiklah,tapi mana ciuman selamat paginya"ucap naruko.

"eeeh,s-sudahlah cepat bangun dan mandi sana"balas naruto dengan sedikit gugup

Dan bingung terhadap tingkah adiknya.

"mou,aku tak mau mandi sebelum ciuman selamat pagi,bukannya

Suami – istri melakukan hal itu setiap pagi"ucap naruko.

"haaah,ruko-chan kita ini bukan suami – istri,tapi kita ini adik dan kakak

Kau mengerti"balas naruto dengan lesu karna masih kelelahan.

Naruko hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar kamar naruto

'kenapa kau terus menganggapku adik mu ni-chan,tapi aku taka kan menyerah'batin naruto.

Sementara naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

'maafkan aku ruko-chan,sebenarnya aku juga menyayangimu tapi perasaan ini

Masih untuknya'batin naruto.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Saat ini sedang berangkat menuju sekolahnya dengan mengendarai mobilnya.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama Naruto sudah sampai di konoha high school

Naruto memerkirkan mobilnya,dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"yo naruto,ohayo"sapa kiba.

"ohayo kiba"balas naruto dengan lesu.

"eh,kau kenapa"ucap kiba.

"Iya', shinai mono"balas naruto.

"ya sudah kalau begitu,ayo kita ke kelas"ucap kiba

"hn,ayo"balas naruto.

Naruto dan kiba melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kelas mereka,

Saat hampir sampai di kelas mereka naruto berpapasan dengan satsuki,namun

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sedangkan satsuki yang melihat itu hanya menundukan wajahnya.

Lalu naruto duduk di bangkunya sambil menatap awan di luar jendela.

Dan satsuki juga duduk di bangkunya sambil menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh.

'gomenne dobe-kun/teme-chan'batin satsuki dan naruto bersamaan.

Tak lama kemudian jam pelajaran pun berbunyi menyadarkan lamunan satsuki dan naruto.

Dan tak lupa membangunkan shikamaru yang sedang asik tidur.

"ck,bel sialan mengganggu acara tidurku saja"gerutu shikamaru.

"hei shika,apa kau tidak bosan tidur terus"ucap kiba sambil duduk di dekat shikamaru.

Sedangkan yang di tanya sudah kembali tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"NANI,kenapa dia bisa tidur lagi,dasar"ucap kiba yang heran dengan tingkah laku temannya ini.

Tak lama kemudian datang sang guru hatake kakashi.

Saat kakashi masuk kedalam semua murid menjadi cengo dan terkejut.

"i-ini tidak mungkin"ucap ino yang sangat terkejut.

"d-dia pasti bukan kakashi sensei"ucap sakura dengan nada horor.

"ck,mondokusei,kenapa kalian beri..."ucapan shikamaru berhenti ketika melihat kakashi datang tepat waktu.

"apa benar yang kulihat saat ini,kakashi sensei datang tepat waktu"lanjut shikamaru yang sangat heran melihat sang sensei.

"aku setuju dengan ucapanmu shika,tapi yang kita lihat saat ini memang nyata"ucap kiba yang masih shok.

Sedangkan kakashi yang mendengar semua ucapan muridnya hanya bisa sweetdrop.

'malangnya nasibku ini'batin kakashi.

"ma,ma, kalian semua tenang,apa aku seburuk itu dimata kalian"ucap kakashi.

"bukan begitu sensei"ucap kiba.

"lantas kenapa"balas kakashi.

"karena,kakashi sensei yang kami kenal selalu terlambat"ucap semua murid kecuali naruto dan satsuki yang melamun,dan shikamaru yang kembali tidur.

Perkataan semua murid membuat mental kakashi hancur dan memebuat kakashi pundung

Di pojokan.

"apa salahku kami – sama,sehingga kau memberi cobaan seberat ini"ucap kakashi dengan nista.

Sedangkan semua murid yang melihat tingkah kakashi hanya bisa sweetdrop ria.

'heeh,sensei memang aneh'batin para murid.

Setelah keadaan menjadi normal kembali kakashi mulai berbicara.

"baiklah anak – anak ,hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru"ucap kakashi.

"hmm,pantas saja sensei tidak datang terlambat,karna ada murid baru rupanya"ucap sakura.

"kau,benar forehead"balas ino.

Sedangkan kakashi kembali sweetdrop mendengan ucapan murid – muridnya.

"sekarang kau boleh masuk"intrupsi kakashi.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kelas pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut merah dangan tato 'Ai' di dahinya.

"kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu sekarang"ucap kakashi.

"hn,namaku Sabaku Gaara murid pundahan dari suna,salam kenal"ucap gaara.

Sementara itu para murid terdiam,namun tiba – tiba para siswi mulai berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaa... dia cukup tampan"teriak ino.

"yah aku setuju denganmu pig"sahut sakura.

Sedangkan para lelaki mulai menggerutu tak jelas,karna kedatangan siswa yang tampan lagi.

"ck,kenapa semuanya menjadi berisik begini"gerutu shikamaru yang merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"haah,kelas kita kedatangan murid baru yang tampan,kau tau kan bagaimana

Reaksi para wanita jika melihat orang yang tampan"jelas kiba dengan nada yang malas.

" merepotkan"ucap shikamaru.

"ne satsuki –chan,lihat murid baru itu dia begitu tampannya"ucap ino sambil menujuk gaara.

"hn,aku tak peduli"balas satsuki dengan nada tekesan cuek.

"hei kau ini kenapa sih"ucap ino.

"hn,bukan urusanmu"balas satsuki.

"terserah kau sajalah"ucap ino.

Sedangkan naruto hanya menatap datar siwsa baru tersebut.

"hei naruto,sepertinya kau memiliki saingan"ucap kiba dengan senyum mengejek.

"aku tak peduli dan tak akan peduli"balas naruto dengan nada datar.

"terserah apa katamu lah"ucap kiba sambil mencoba tidur seperti teman sebangkunya shikamaru.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya,namun tiba – tiba sebuah kertas mendarat di mejanya.

Lalu naruto pun membuka kertas tersebut.

"temui aku di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat"

Ttd : satsuki u.

Lau naruto membalas pesan tersebut dan melemparkannya pada satsuki.

Satsuki pun menerima kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

"hn,tentu saja teme-chan"

Entah kenapa perasaan satsuki menjadi sedikit lebih tenang karna bisa

Berbicara dengan dobe – kunnya meski lewat sebuah kertas.

.

.

.

**Skip time**

Saat ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat,dimana para murid mulai berhamburan menuju kantin

Atau sekedar berbicang – bincang dengan teman – temannya .

Kini terlihat satsuki sedang berjalan menuju atap sekolah tempat

Iya janjian dengan dobe-kunnya.

Namun perjalannya sedikit terhambat oleh murid baru tersebut yang menghadangnya.

"tunggu sebentar"ucap gaara.

"ada apa"balas satsuki.

"apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu"ucap gaara.

"hn,bantuan apa"balas satsuki.

"oh ya,sebelum itu perkenalkan namaku sabaku gaara dan kau"ucap gaara.

"hn,uciha satsuki"balas satsuki.

"aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk memanduku berkeliling sekolah ini

Karna aku masih baru disini"ucap gaara.

"maaf aku tidak bisa sabaku-san,aku sedang ada keperluan sekarang,mungkin kau bisa minta tolong

Pada orang lain saja"balas satsuki yang tak ingin membuat dobe-kunnya menunggu.

Satsuki melangkah meninggalkan gaara,namun sebuah tangan menahan satsuki

Dan membuatnya berbalik menghadap gaara yang sedang menahan tangannya.

"ada apa lagi"ucap satsuki

"ayolah,aku mohon"balas gaara dengan sedikit memelas.

Namun sepertinya itu tak berpengaruh pada satsuki.

"sudah kubilang sebaiknya kau minta tolong pada orang lain saja"ucap satsuki yang agak kesal dengan sifat gaara yang menurutnya keras kepala.

Lalu satsuki pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan gaara,dan

lalu iya pun Pergi menuju atap sekolah.

Sementara itu tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah seringai di bibir gaara.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya iya ditolak oleh wanita.

'heh,wanita yang menarik'batin gaara.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di atap,satsuki pun membuka pintu dan melihat naruto sedang duduk di dekat

Pagar pembatassambil menatap awan.

"maaf,membuat mu menunggu lama,dobe-kun"ucap satsuki.

"hn,tak masalah"balas naruto sambil menghampiri satsuki.

"s-sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan aku ingi meminta maaf karna aku tak mengingatmu

Waktu itu"ucap satsuki sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Naruto cukup terkejut saat satsuki meminta maaf padanya,padahal awalnya dia sendiri

Yang ingin meminta maaf.

Namun tak lama kemudian naruto mendengar sebuah isakan tangis dari satsuki.

"Hiks... hiks ... hiks a-aku sungguh memintaaf atas kejadian waktu itu"ucap satsuki di sela tangisannya.

Naruto yang melihat satsuki menangis mulai merasa bersalah,naruto pun mendekat kearah satsuki

Dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Sementara satsuki yang dipeluk merasa sangat tenang,seakan perasaan yang telah lama

Hilang kini telah kembali.

"teme-chan,aku juga minta maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini"ucap naruto.

"aku juga dobe-kun"ucap satsuki

Lalu naruto melepas pelukannya dan menyeka air mata satsuki dengan tangannya.

Dan Naruto mulai menggenggam tangan satsuki.

"nah teme-chan,ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi"ucap naruto.

"he'em,dengan senang hati dobe-kun"balas satsuki dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Namun perjalanan cinta mereka masih panjang dan mereka akan menghadapi rintangan dan masalah yang menunggu mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yoosh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2,dan untuk yang sudah riview maaf ya, moham**

**Gak bisa bales soalnya akhir – akhir ini moham sibukkkkkk banget.**

**Dan untuk reader sekalian tolong kritik dan sarannya.**

**Riview pleace...**

**Mohamzauza09 log out...**


End file.
